The present invention relates to the orderly and organized storage of laundry items. More specifically, it relates to a convenient arrangement for preventing the loss of small laundry items.
In every household there exists the problem of keeping track of small laundry items, most problematic are the freewheeling socks. Everyone has met the sock monster, the unexplainable force that makes off with, most frequently, one sock of a matching pair. Usually, the sock turns up a short time later but more often than not after you has lost your need for it. The secret to this phenomenon starts with the pre-sorting of the dirty clothes. If the problem starts here it should be fixed here. This will be solved effortlessly by keeping matched pairs of socks together before the wash/dry process. This idea must be achieved with the thought of saving time and money.
A variety of bags have been developed for storage of laundry items U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,119 to McEwen discloses a laundry container having a large bag with a small bag permanently attached thereto. The McEwen invention was developed to be used by launderers cleaning laundry from a large variety of people. The large bag was for the larger clothes items while the smaller bag was for the smaller items. The smaller bag was not removable but acted as a process to wash all the laundry together yet keep it separated so that the smaller items were not lost. The invention is not for continuous storage until full, it pertains to use only at the time of wash.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 134,134 to Kyle discloses a laundry basket apparently to be used with clothesline hanging. The basket has two open, non-washable pouches attached to the basket to store clothespins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,482 to Lyon discloses a washing bag to be used with laundry. The bag is washable and sealable and made from a mesh-like material that withstands wear from washing. The bag is not attachable to any other surface and is generally for large laundry items.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,757 to Kahane discloses a pocketed laundry bag for washing selected clothing. The mesh-like pattern was made to let water run freely thru to wash clothing effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834 to Desnick discloses a soap bag for storing soap in the bath. The bag is constructed from a mesh like material and has a strap/hook arrangement for hanging in the shower. It is not necessarily washable or durable for automatic wash. The open end is sealable.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,967 to Tsuyoshi discloses a laundry net for washing clothes maintained therein. The net is primarily for large clothes items having no means for separating the smaller items. The net is washable and sealable having a unique construction, which allows its contents to obtain equal washing from all positions.